Tears of a Woman
by FieryFafar
Summary: A woman's tear is a her most powerful weapon.


**_1. Conflicting_**

Leaf sniffed quietly. She hugged her knees, hiding her trembling mouth. Her red puffy eyes stared soullessly into the dancing flames.

Suddenly, a warm coat wrapped around her body. She looked up, only to see a distressed Green. The young leader sighed heavily and crouched down to her level. "Stop crying," he said, patting her head softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. But it's not that I hate you." His hand took her chin, slowly lifting her up to meet his gaze.

"But just remember, no matter how far we are, you're always in my mind." He wiped the tears off her face. A small, innocent smile curved up his lips. "So stop crying, you pesky little girl coz you're making me feel pathetic for losing to you."

**_2. Twinleaf_**

Hikari wiped her tears. She bit her lip, holding back another sob. The young dark brunette slumped her back against the wall, her lips pursed into a sorrowful frown. Her hands moved to her necklace, gripping the black pendant tightly. Her head felt heavy. Finally, Hikari placed her forehead on her knees.

"Tada!"

The sudden sound shook her head upwards. Black eyes stared in disbelief and shock. Standing in front of her was none other than Jun – all covered in scars and shredded clothes. "J-Jun!" she shouted, voice hoarse from all the crying. "What happened?"

The blonde smirked like it was a normal thing. He hopped on her bed, legs crossed. "Look Kari Kari! I've bought berries! And it's your favourite kind!"

Hikari froze in bafflement. The boy's face was filled with faint red scars. His hair was all messed up than usual. His orange shirt was torn and his arm was dotted with dry blood.

"Jun!" she screamed loudly, hands moving to his face. "What happened to you?"

Sunset eyes blinked in confusion at his friend's horror. Finally, he opened his mouth in a shape of an O. "Oh right! I...uh…" He scratched the back of his head in guilt. "I know how sad you were about your knee getting scrapped a few hours ago, so I thought of picking some berries to cheer you up."

The only movement that was happening from her was her eyelids blinking in stupor. "You…" she stammered weakly. "You're covered in dirt and dry blood! How is that suppose to make me feel better?" The girl fisted his chest, in which Jun quickly gripped both her wrists.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered softly, kissing the palms of her hands. "I had to undergo a few Combees to get these berries." He chuckled to feel the warmth on her hands. Hikari quickly retracted her hand back and brought it closer to her chest. The young man ruffled his hair and exhaled deeply. He gazed at Hikari, whose eyes were red and puffy.

Sighing quietly, he wiped a faint tear trickling down her cheek. His hands rested on her bandage knee. His eyes shined softly as he stared into the beautiful girl's eyes. "Now." Jun inched forward, kissing the tip of her nose. "Stop crying. I know it hurts. But time will heal everything. And I am always here for you." The blonde flashed an enthusiastic smile, making his childhood friend blush.

**_3. Checkmate_**

Touko sniffed quietly, cupping her mouth with her hand. She stared at her reflection in the clear water. Her eyes were red. The palm of her foot was numb and swelling. "Ow…" she muttered woefully, fighting back another painful tear.

Suddenly, she felt her leg being slowly pulled. Touko looked to her left. Cheren placed her leg on his lap. A first aid kit was seen beside him. The spectacled boy pursed his lips in disappointment and worry. He shook his head. "You should be more careful you know."

The brunette scoffed bitterly and looked away. She cringed at the first touch of iodine on her bloody open scar. Touko closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her rosy cheek.

Before it can trickle down her chin, Cheren swiped it away with his finger.

The brunette stared at the young man, eyes wide in shock. The edge of his lips curved upwards as he wrapped her foot with white cotton. "Stop crying," he said, eyes on the bandage. After finished cutting and tying the wrap, he focused his attention on her. "You're careless, you know that?"

Touko looked down and huffed sourly. "Shut up…"

Cheren chuckled dryly and kissed her forehead, making her face hot in embarrassment.

"Well, then again, it is quite cute when you cry." He playfully pinched the girl's cheek. Touko squealed in pain and shot an annoyed glare at her best friend. Cheren flashed a white smile, poking her nose with his finger. "Even so, I prefer to see you smile. Because that's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And only I can see it."

**_4. Soulfulheart_**

Kotone cried quietly under the blankets. She wrapped her body to warm herself. Her eyes stared sadly at the fireplace. Her knees brought to her chest, hugging tighter. A low breath was exhaled from her. She was both sad and tired. She didn't know why she was that way. But after almost a year of battling and training nonstop, Kotone felt like she has lost all meaning of life. Sure she had some fun travelling here and there. But never had she found someone; a man to share her happiness with.

And now, her worst nightmare had come to life: Sitting alone on top of a bone-freezing mountain in front of a fireplace.

Before Kotone could mourn some more, she felt her body being lifted and placed on something soft and warm. The brunette looked up, shocked to see a certain red-eyed teenager staring at her.

"Don't be sad," Red murmured softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him. The young man placed his chin on her head, eyes lazily blinking at the rocky wall. "I know what it feels like. Like something's missing. Like what you're doing is at naught."

He loosened his hug and gazed into her round hazel eyes. "But you know what?" A small, sweet smile curved his lips. His red eyes dimmed slightly, giving off an innocent glow. "Sometimes you just gotta wait so that purpose in your life can appear. Because-" He moved his head closer, letting his lips brushed hers. "-I've found mine…"

**_5. Soulsilver_**

Silver stared at the young woman sitting quietly in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kotone pressed her mouth shut. She kept her head downcast, her hat hiding her face.

Seeing her not answering him, it aggravated Silver. "Woman, answer me."

Silence.

"Damn it Kotone!" Silver tugged the hat harshly, making her flinch out loud. Silver froze to hear broken sobs from her scream. "Kotone…?"

The girl stayed in her position. Silver crouched down, his head lowered to meet her gaze. But the more Silver bent, the more Kotone did the same. His teeth clenched inside his mouth. Silver was ready to yell at her ignorance again.

Well, he _was_– until he saw a bruise on her ankle.

He gawked at the purple swell, then at her. "Kotone, what the hell happened?"

Kotone bit her lip. The pain was excruciating. She should have watched where she was skipping. Thanks to a rock, she tripped and sprained her ankle. And to make matters worse, Silver just so happened to walk by a few minutes later.

"Kotone," he hissed lowly. "Answer me."

"I sprained my ankle…" she muttered woefully. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I…it hurts…"

Silver blinked dumbly at her statement. "You…sprained your ankle…?"

It took her a few minutes to nod. A loud groan exhaled from his mouth. "How the fuck did that happened?"

"I tripped…"

A spiteful chuckle was heard from him, breaking her heart a bit. "How the hell can you be so stupid to even give your ankle a huge purple blob?"

Her body trembled. Her lips quivered in sorrow. Kotone dug her face deeper behind her hugged knees. "Guess I was born this way…" she sobbed quietly, but Silver could vividly hear the cries that was coming from her. Another sigh burst his lips. Without a word, Silver stood up. Realizing that the boy was walking away; just leaving her like that in a pathetic state, it devastated her. Kotone could feel her heart break. Her skin felt cold like she was inside a freezing block of ice.

Before Kotone could mentally mourn and cry some more, she heard footsteps closing in. She looked upwards. Shocked was the right word for her to see Silver squatting in front of the girl, his back facing her and his hands in his pockets.

"Come on," he said annoyingly. "Get on me, you dimwit."

The young brunette blinked in dumbstruck. Silver could feel the heat rushing to his face. That, and his legs were beginning to feel numb. "Damn it, woman! Get behind me!"

Hearing his loud voice, Kotone scooted her bum and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silver removed his hands from his pockets and slowly lifted her legs until it reached his waist. Taking one sharp breath, the redhead stood up. Kotone was on his back, a bit stunned at what was happening.

Silver scoffed sourly. "You okay back there?"

Kotone froze for a minute, but then nodded in abash. Her rival chuckled amusingly; his face red as well. "Stop moving so much or I'll drop you."

Even though it was the words of a threat, Kotone knew that's how Silver showed his compassion. A small meek smile curved her pink lips. She wrapped her arms tighter, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thanks…"

Thankfully, Kotone couldn't see the complete shade of red on his face. "Just…be careful next time…"

**_6. Ferriswheel_**

White cried silently as she hugged a pillow. Her feet rose to the couch. Her aqua eyes simmered dimly in front of the dancing flames. It was a cold night, and sitting in front of a fireplace was just the right solution.

"White?"

She froze to hear a familiar voice. White quickly hid her face with a pillow, cursing silently at her slow cries. N walked towards his beloved friend. His head tilted to his head, confused at White's behaviour. "White? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, N." Her voice muffled inside the soft cotton. But N wasn't convinced. He plopped his bum next to White. The girl scooted to her left, farther from him. Her weird act baffled him, if not scaring him.

"White…" He slowly patted her shoulder. But the brunette just shook her head, muttering, "I'm fine, N."

The green-haired teen was getting slightly impatient. Without a word, he stood up and crouched in front of White. Using all his strength as a man, he tugged the pillow off her face. White was stunned. But N was even more shocked.

"White…? Why are you crying?" His voice was slightly loud. Panic, worry, fear, guilt began to sip inside his every vein. Out of reflex, he pulled the girl in his arms and locked her in a tight hug. "Why…Why are you crying?"

The petite girl froze at the sudden embrace. Heat began rushing to her cheeks. Her hands were placed on his chest, slowly trying to push away. "It's okay, N. I'm f-"

"White I'm sorry!"

Her words were cut into silence to hear his sudden apology.

"I'm sorry I made that poffin bitter yesterday! I'm sorry for leaving you before! I'm sorry for acting like a big meanie! I'm sorry for accidently putting your white shirts with the colourful clothing in the laundry! I'm sorry!" Now N's apology was on impulse. He was afraid of losing White. So to see her silently crying, it scarred him no less. The boy placed his chin on her shoulder, eyes shined dim. "Don't cry…Whatever I did, I'm sorry…"

White was at lost for words. Sure he may have done some mistakes now and then. Sure he may have left her before. Sure he may have mix up all the laundry and made her white shirts go from white to pinkish-green. But that wasn't the problem. White had forgiven him a long time ago.

The whole reason she was crying was because – she had just finished reading a sad part in a romantic novel, 'Eruption of My Heart'. The part broke her heart a little that White couldn't help but shed a tear.

Sadly, N took it the wrong, wrong way.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered in sorrow. White sighed under her breath. She wanted to slap her forehead in total abash. N was as adorably naive as a 5 year old.

"N…you may not suffocate me now…" Her face was already red as the flames.

_**END.**_


End file.
